Cathédrale
by Asrial
Summary: la race Atlante est quasi éteinte. De sa propre faute. Ses derniers représentant arriveront-ils a la sauver toute entière ?
1. Chapter 1 : Le Dernier

Cathédrale

Chapitre 1: Le Dernier

Le vieillard jeta un regard désolé au dessus de lui.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il avait comprit trop tard.

Après des siècles, il avait comprit. Il avait été le seul.

Mais le temps avait passé, volant ses forces et ses pouvoirs.  
>A présent, mourant, seul sur le sol de la Cathédrale, il ne pouvait rien faire pour ceux qui y étaient enfermés.<p>

Avec un soupir épuisé, il se laissa caresser par les milliers…nous les millions d'âmes qui l'entouraient.

S'il avait eut la force… Encore une fois, juste une fois….Juste un appel…  
>Et prier.<p>

Prier tout ce qu'il pouvait encore pour que son grand frère soit encore en vie quelque part et qu'il l'entende.  
>Prier pour qu'il en reste encore un comme lui, quelque part et qu'il entende sa supplique.<p>

Le sang coulait sur la nuque du vieillard à mesure que ses forces le quittaient.  
>Ce n'était pas l'hémorragie qui le tuait, juste l'extrême vieillesse…<p>

Atla eut un pauvre sourire qui rendit un peu de jeunesse à son visage parcheminé.

Il était à sa connaissance peut-être le dernier de sa race et ne pouvait rien faire.

Dans sa main, la pierre-étoile pulsait avec frénésie d'être pour la première fois depuis sa naissance privée du sang de son hôte. Le manque de sang signifiait la mort normalement, et donc la raison de son existence.  
>Mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout.<br>La pierre avait beau chercher à vampiriser l'âme du mourrant, elle ne trouvait rien, rien du tout.

Atla la posa sur une pierre. Avec ses forces déclinantes, il en prit une seconde entre ses doigts gourds pour l'écraser sur la pierre-étoile.

La pierre bleue éclata avec un hurlement de douleur.

L'esprit embrumé, Atla laissa ses membres retomber sur le sol.

Il se mourrait, il le savait.

"- Shion….."

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour son grand frère adoptif, si loin vers l'ouest, et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des siècles.

Il fallait qu'il soit encore en vie.

Il fallait qu'il vienne à Agharta.

#####################

Shion ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Un long frémissement lui remonta le long du dos.  
>S'il avait été superstitieux, il aurait été certain que quelqu'un avait marché sur sa tombe.<br>Seul problème, même lorsqu'il était mort, il n'en avait jamais eut.

Sans se soucier de son camarade de sommier du jour, Shion quitta son lit.

Il enfila sur sa peau nue un peignoir de soie puis sortit dans le jardin.

Avec un sourire amusé, il regarda son pirate préféré s'étaler de toute sa taille dans le lit déserté comme le plus pacha des matous.

Un nouveau frisson remonta le dos du Grand Pope d'Athéna.  
>Pourtant, cette fois, il était différent.<br>Ce n'était pas un frisson de perte et d'angoisse. C'était un frisson d'anticipation.

Le même qui l'avait poussé à partir pour le Tibet près de vingt deux ans auparavant et qui lui avait permit de trouver un mini agneau au poil noir. L'épaisse tignasse de bébé de Mu était tombée en quelques semaines, vite remplacée par le parme qu'il connaissait à présent. Avec une petite différence tout de même. Jusqu'à ses cinq ans, Mu avait été frisé comme le petit agneau qu'il était. Ce n'était que lorsque Shion avait été forcé de lui couper les cheveux très très courts, presque à les raser, après une attaque en règles de puces, de poux et de tiques sur le sanctuaire, que les cheveux de Mu avaient repoussés raides comme des baguettes de tambour. Shion ne s'en était jamais consolé.

Le pope rentra dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon de soie et une tunique chinoise.  
>C'était pratique et pas vilain alors….<p>

"- Shion ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?"

Shion se pencha sur le lit pour effleurer les lèvres de Kanon d'un baiser.

"- Dors. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Kanon renifla avec irritation. Le gémeau commençait à le connaître le Mouton en Chef. S'il disait ça, il ne le reverrait pas avant le lever du jour, au mieux. Agacé, Kanon se retourna dans le lit majuscule pour tourner de dos au pope.

"- Et ferme la porte. Courant d'air." Râla-t-il.

Shion lui effleura gentiment une fesse au passage avant de quitter la chambre…Et de laisser la porte ouverte.

"- SHION ! MERDE !"

Content de ses bêtises de môme, le pope fila au Harem. C'était là qu'on l'attendait, qu'on l'appelait même…  
>A peine eut-il franchit les doubles portes épaisses tendues de soie qu'un jeune homme lui sauta dessus.<p>

"- Ha ! Grand pope ! Nous allions venir vous chercher. Venez vite !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nathan ?"

"- Vous allez voir !"

Le sourire immense du jeune prostitué amusa autant qu'il intrigua Shion. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Qu'est ce qui les rendait aussi frénétiques ? Tout le Harem semblait ressemblé devant la porte d'une chambre et…..

"- OUIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !"

Ha, une naissance…. Bon, ça n'avait rien de remarquable ici. Après tout, les trois cinquièmes des chevaliers originaires du sanctuaire naissaient dans les soies du harem.

Epuisée, la jeune maman avait un immense sourire au visage qui s'élargit encore quand elle vit le pope.

"- Bonjour Leonie ? Un nouveau joyau pour le Sanctuaire ?"

Malgré sa fatigue, la jeune femme se redressa.

"- Plus que pour le Sanctuaire, je crois."

Elle écarta un peu la couverture autour du visage du bébé.

Soudain tremblant, Shion s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Comment ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Je ne sais pas, grand pope. Votre élève n'a jamais mit les pieds ici alors…"

Et lui n'avait jamais "fréquenté" la jeune femme, se tournant plus facilement vers son propre sexe depuis quelques années.

Shion prit timidement le bébé aux yeux violets, aux cheveux parme et aux points de vie sur le front.

Un bébé Atlante….  
>Comment était-ce possible ?<p>

Et il ressemblait tellement à…..

"- Atla…."

"- C'est un beau nom, grand pope !"

Le bébé gazouilla sous le nom avant de fixer Shion avec certitude.

Atla…  
>Oui, c'était bien Atla….<p>

Le pope prit la petite main du bébé dans la sienne.

Ils purent tous sentir la bulle de cosmos venue du bébé éclater lorsqu'il effleura le pope.

Shion eut un pauvre sourire résigné. Atla s'était toujours plaint de ne pas avoir été un chevalier et de ne pas avoir pu rester avec son grand frère adoptif.

"- Quelle date somme nous ?"

Le calendrier était quelque chose que le pope avait tendance a un peu oublier en ce moment.

"- Le premier novembre, Grand Pope."

Un scorpion donc….

"- Et bien Atla, soit le bienvenue, futur chevalier d'or du Scorpion."

Le bébé fixa avec calme sa mère et le pope. Il semblait pleinement satisfait.

Satisfaction qui s'accrut à mesure qu'il se vidait la vessie sur Shion.

"- Classique…" Soupira le pope.

################

Le bébé grandissait.

Atla grandissait.

Mais quand a dire que le "bébé" grandissait, c'était plus délicat.

Ho, la nouvelle recrue du Sanctuaire poussait comme du chiendent, mais parfois, Shion avait l'impression qu'Atla avait tant de choses a lui dire…

Un malaise prenait le pope quand il gardait le bébé dans ses bras.

Comme s'il aurait du faire quelque chose mais ne savait pas laquelle.  
>Cet enfançon le savait, il en était sur. Mais pourtant, il ne pourrait rien lui dire avait des années, au mieux… Si son âme n'avait pas clapoté trop longtemps dans le Léthé…Mais Shion n'y croyait pas trop. Il y avait eut le même air de sérieux sur le visage de Mu quand il était bébé.<p>

Mais l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à faire ne le quittait pas.

Avec un soupir, il installa le bébé sur sa hanche pendant qu'il fouillait dans les archives. Le petit se débattit un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il le pose au sol.

Satisfait, Atla s'éloigna discrètement en rampant.

Le bébé ne se souvenait plus de sa première vie. Par contre, il sentait que quelque chose l'appelait. Avec un gazouillis, il s'assit devant une malle oubliée sous la poussière. Il l'ouvrit mentalement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce qui l'appelait dedans chantait plus fort.

Le bébé se mit sur ses pieds avec difficulté tout en s'appuyant sur la malle. Les runes qui la couvraient prouvaient qu'elle était de pure conception Atlante. Sans pouvoirs mentaux, il était impossible de l'ouvrir.

Avec un gazouillis de plaisir, le bébé se pencha sur la malle. Il se pencha tant et si bien qu'il tomba à l'intérieur. Un peu effrayé, il gémit, gémissement qui se transforma très vite en pleurs effrayés puis terrorisés.

Shion se précipita.

Il se pencha dans la malle pour sortit Atla de là

Qu'est ce qui avait agressé l'enfant ?  
>Le pope resta stupéfait.<p>

Des pierres… Bleues….

Machinalement, il se passa une main sur la nuque, là ou une cicatrice déparait la perfection de sa peau.

Il se souvenait en avoir eut une insérée dans la chair quand il était enfant.

Pour ses six ans, Hakurei lui avait ouvert la nuque pour la poser là.

Un frisson le parcourut.

Il se souvenait de sa peur et de sa douleur.

Lorsque Mu avait eut l'âge de recevoir ce symbole Atlante, il ne le lui avait pas posé. Pourquoi faire après tout ? Ils n'étaient plus que deux alors…

Shion frissonna.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la faim agressive des pierres lorsqu'on avait posé la sienne. Il se souvenait par contre de son agonie lorsque Rune l'avait frappé à la nuque pour le tuer. Sans la pierre qui l'avait protégé, il aurait eut la moelle épinière coupée.

Le bébé hurla plus fort lorsque des pseudopodes bleutés se développèrent autours des pierres pour venir à leur rencontre.

Un grand froid douloureux emplis Shion lorsque l'un deux l'effleura.

Il recula d'un bond.  
>C'était comme si les pierres voulaient lui arracher son âme !<p>

Sans réfléchir, il téléporta une statue qu'il écrasa sur les pierres.

Il perdit connaissance avec l'enfant lorsque les pierres moururent en hurlant.

Plus bas dans le Sanctuaire, Mu s'écroula aussi.

#########

Saga effleura le visage de Mu, imité par Kanon avec Shion.  
>Entre les deux Atlantes aînés, Atla et Kiki dormaient eux aussi.<p>

Depuis trois semaines, aucun d'eux n'avait quitté le coma dans lequel ils avaient plongés.

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé.  
>Ils avaient trouvés le pope et le bébé recroquevillés dans la salle des Archives, Mu dans son atelier avec Kiki, tous effondrés.<p>

Ils avaient crus à une maladie avant que Saga n'effleure leur esprit.

Ils étaient juste épuisés, comme s'ils avaient subit un contre coup mental à une attaque.

"- Que…"

Epuisé, Shion ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Kanon se pencha sur lui.

"- Tout va bien, vieux fou. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

Shion eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Les pierres… Elles ont attaquées….je les ai détruites et…."

Il frissonna.

Les pierres avaient voulues leur voler leur âmes, il en était persuadé.

C'était le contre coup de sa terreur qui avait fichu les autres Atlantes sur le flanc, il en était certain.

Shion referma les yeux.

Et dire qu'il avait eut une pierre comme ca dans la nuque. Comme tout son peuple…

Comme tout son peuple….

Comme….  
>Tout….<p>

Son peuple…

Un peuple mort… disparu….

Il se redressa soudain, un horrible soupçon à l'esprit.

Loin, très loin à l'est, la Cathédrale vibra de soulagement.  
>Un autre savait.<p>

Le cadavre pourrissant sur le sol souriait de décomposition.

Atla n'avait pas échoué.


	2. Chapter 2 : Passé Brisé

Cathédrale

Chapitre 2: Passé Brisé

Enterré dans les archives jusqu'au sourcils, joint compulsait trois livres a la fois. L'un était un traité sur les armures, l'autre un codex médical sur la physiologie Atlante et le dernier, un recueil de contes et légendes de son peuple.

Appuyé près de la porte, un sourire a la fois irrité et tendre au visage, Kanon observait le pope travailler depuis plusieurs minutes.

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures sans que le pope ne daigne venir dîner ou se coucher.  
>Agacé, le gémeau avait finit par venir le chercher<p>

Une fois de plus.

Depuis des jours, Shion semblait prit d'une frénésie de connaissance de son propre peuple.

Il avait beau être le plus ancien des Atlantes encore en vie, il ne connaissait finalement qu'assez peu son histoire et d'où il venait.

Arraché à deux ans aux bras de ses parents pour être confié à Hakurei, il ne connaissait d'Agharta que les quelques visites qu'il y avait fait pour l'enterrement de ses parents ou le mariage de sa sœur cadette qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, à cette occasion. La ville de sa naissance était un mystère pour lui. Mystère qui se teintait lentement d'horreur quand il repensait aux Pierres.

Qu'est ce que ses ancêtres avaient voulu faire ?

Kanon finit par quitter son bout de mur.

Avec le temps, la relation qu'il entretenait avec le pope évoluait lentement. Ce qui n'avait été que quelques coucheries au début devenait de plus en plus important pour lui.

Bien sur, l'un comme l'autre papillonnaient de ci delà. Même s'ils éprouvaient plus qu'une attirance certaine l'un pour l'autre, Kanon refusait de s'enchaîner à un seul individu et Shion refusait de laisser partir le souvenir de son amant mort. Aussi se forçaient ils de plus en plus a quelques coucheries de hasard dans l'espoir de se cacher l'un à l'autre aussi bien qu'a eux même qu'ils…s'aimaient…tout simplement.

"- Shion… Tu vas finir par te rendre malade…."

Assis sur le sol, le pope releva le nez du vieux parchemin qu'il lisait.

"- Kanon ? Quelle heure est-il ?"

Le pirate des mers s'accroupit près de son amant.

"- Presque minuit. Viens. Tu dois manger et ensuite, au lit."

Les trais tirés par la fatigué, Shion se laissa soulever dans les bras de son amant puis porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Kanon prit sur lui de le déshabiller puis de le mettre sous la couette. Il l'aida a manger puis se coucha près de lui.

"- Tu vas te rendre malade." Répéta le marinas avec un soupir.

Shion se blottit contre son torse.

"- Il faut que j'aille à Jamir…Et sans doute à Agharta."

Kanon lui caressa le front avec tendresse.

"- Demain. Pour l'instant, dors."

####

Atla fixait le visage doux de son père adoptif pendant que celui-ci l'installait dans son porte-bébé. Près de la porte, Mu et Kiki tentaient de persuader le pope qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de s'occuper de l'enfant à sa place. Il n'était pas obligé de l'emmener dans une aventure qui pouvait et serait sûrement des plus dangereuse !

Shion ne voulait rien entendre.

Quelque chose lui assurait qu'il devait prendre le petit avec lui, comme il était persuadé que Mu et Kiki devraient le rejoindre quelque part à un moment donné de son périple.

Près de la porte, son sac à dos déjà sur les épaules, Kanon s'impatientait.

"- Bon alors, tu te dépêches ?"

Shion avait protesté d'abord.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Kanon ! Il était un grand garçon tout à fait capable de se débrouiller. Le marinas n'avait eut que faire de ses protestations. Il n'appartenait pas à ses hommes, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Shion avait finit par rendre les armes. Kanon n'était que trop borné pour l'écouter de toute façon alors à quoi bon user sa salive ?

Le pope installa son sac sur son dos puis Atla sur sa poitrine. Le bébé posa sa joue sur son torse puis s'endormit quasi instantanément.

Les deux hommes se téléporteraient à Jamir.

Shion connaissait si bien les lieux qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer dessus pour s'y rendre.

Kanon prit la main du pope dans la sienne puis partagea son cosmos avec lui le temps du transfert. Ce n'était pas la peine que Shion s'épuise alors qu'il pouvait le soutenir.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans la pièce principale de la tour vide.

Shion frémit.

Les volets aux fenêtres ne laissaient pénétrer qu'une pénombre étouffante que renforçaient les odeurs d'animaux provenant des stalles juste en dessus. Comme nombre de logement ancien, les animaux étaient logés au rez-de-chaussée pour que leur chaleur monte vers les maîtres des lieux.

Shion utilisa sa télékinésie pour ouvrir la tour.

Un brusque vent glacé s'engouffra par les fenêtres sans vitres pour chasser l'air vicié et la poussière jusqu'à ce que Shion referme les fenêtres par la force de sa pensée.

Il l'avait fait si souvent que c'était devenu une habitude, comme son maître l'avait fait avant lui.

"- C'est grand !"

Le pope sourit à son com…à son amant occasionnel.

"- Oui, plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire de l'extérieur…On s'y sent bien."

D'une bouffée de cosmos, Kanon enflamma le bois sec dans la cheminée.

"- Il y en a d'autre sous l'apprenti. Il faudra en monter."

Le marinas hocha la tête.

"- tu me fais visiter ?"

"- bien sur."

Shion l'entraîna a l'étage inférieur pour lui montrer l'étable avec sa porte dissimulée, la petite laiterie, l'endroit ou les yack et les moutons étaient tondu et où on nettoyait le poil avant de se filer. Puis ils remontèrent d'un étage. La cuisine était un peu poussiéreuse mais la flèche de lard qui pendait du plafond était encore fraîche et les haricots ne demanderaient que de tremper un peu pour faire un dîner honorable.

A l'age du dessus, les chambres.

Celles, petites des apprentis et la grande, celle du maître…

Shion montra la petite chambre qui avait été la sienne quand il était enfant. Sur le mur, près de la fenêtre, son sceau gratté dans l'enduis accompagnait ceux des dizaines d'autres enfants qui avaient grandis là. Le pope resta immobile un instant, les yeux clos, goûtant l'odeur de cette chambre qu'il connaissait si bien. Il pouvait presque entendre dans els escaliers els cavalcades des autres apprentis, la voix grondeuse et sèche d'Hakurei, celle haut perchée de Yuzuhira…

Il soupira.

"- Viens…"

Il y avait tellement de souvenirs dans cette tour…

Dans la chambre du maître, Shion retira le drap poussiéreux qui couvrait le lit.  
>Dessous, les fourrures étaient toujours aussi belles et chaudes, protégées des bêtes par de la poussière de plante et des teintures atlantes qui n'avaient jamais perdu leur force.<p>

Avec l'aide de Kanon, Shion se débarrassa du porte-bébé.

Atla avait été patient mais il avait a présent faim et était mouillé.

Kanon commença par changer le petit lorsque son regard tomba sur une photo près du lit.

Son choc fut si fort que Shion le ressentit.

"- Qu'est ce que…

"- Cette photo…"

Shion contourna le lit pour prendre le cadre sur la table de chevet.

Un sourire à la fois tendre et triste lui monta aux lèvres.

La photo était un peu jaunie et défraîchie, mais on reconnaissait sans peine dessus un Shion bien vieux mais au sourire encore pétillant malgré sa chevelure d'un vert presque blanc. Près de lui, une jeune femme, presque encore une enfant, tenait dans ses bras un bébé tout rond aux cheveux parme.

"- c'est…."

"- Mon fils oui…Et sa mère… Elisabeth…"

"- ….Ce n'est pas un nom atlante ça ! Ni même du coin !"

"- …..non…En effet….."

"- Shion…."

La photo dans les mains, Shion s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Elisabeth était anglaise… Elle avait dix-sept ans…Quand je l'ai épousé"

Kanon en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Quelle était cette folie ? Il n'avait jamais su que Shion avait épousé une femme, et encore moins une humaine…Mais alors le bébé...

"- Mu est ton fils ?"

"- ….oui…Mais il n'en sait rien… J'avais condamné cette chambre quand j'ai quitté Jamir avec lui avant de revenir au Sanctuaire.

La douleur évidente dans les yeux, Shion se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

Kanon calla un Atla à moitié endormit avec des coussins puis vint passer un bras autour des épaules de son comp…de son amant occasionnel.

"- Et si tu me racontais ?"

Le pope hésita un peu.

"- S'il te plait ?"

"- …..Elisabeth avait à peine seize ans que je l'ai rencontré. Et comme Mu….Bref, elle était extrêmement déterminée. J'étais en affaire avec son père à l'époque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu voir dans un vieux bélier comme moi, mais elle s'est mise en tête de me séduire. Elle n'a pas eut trop de mal à ça… Une vie trop longue m'a rendu très fragile… j'étais seul depuis trop longtemps, mon cœur trop vide…Elle a remplit l'un et l'autre comme une fleur s'ouvre sous le soleil…"

Il effleura la photo du pouce.

"- Je l'aimais énormément, même si je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle. Elle le savait parfaitement mais elle s'en fichait. Elle, elle m'aimait et parvenir à faire venir un sourire sur mes lèvres était la seule chose qu'elle voulait. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais eut des doutes mais même si elle n'était pas télépathe, je n'avais aucune peine à entendre ses pensées. Je l'ai épousé le jour de ses dix sept ans. Son père était horrifié, sa mère aussi mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle a même été jusqu'à faire du chantage au suicide. Après notre mariage, je n'ai pas voulu l'installer au Sanctuaire… Je ne voulais pas que la guerre à venir soit un danger pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas rester chez ses parents alors elle est venue ici…. Elle est tombée enceinte quelques jours après ses dix-huit ans… Mu a été conçu dans ce lit… Entre ces draps…Et c'est ici que son jumeau et lui sont nés, deux ans plus tard…Et qu'Elizabeth et le second bébés sont morts…."

Un lourd frisson agita l'échine du pope. Kanon s'étonna soudain de sentir son amant si frêle sous ses doigts. Pourtant, malgré la douleur qui suintait de Shion, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler.

"- Mu a eut un jumeau ?"

"- C'est très fréquent chez les Atlantes… Comme il est très fréquent qu'un des deux bébés ne prenne même pas sa première inspiration…Maintenant, je sais pourquoi mais…"

Ses yeux violets brillèrent d'une lueur assassine soudain.

"- Mu est né très vite. Il était ce qu'on appelle un second jumeau. C'est-à-dire que par rapport à son frère, il était tout petit et presque rachitique. Il ne pesait que deux kilos et faisait quarante trois centimètres… Son frère faisait quatre kilos cinq et cinquante six centimètres… Mais il n'a pas vécu… Ses poumons ne se sont pas déployés…Malgré tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire, il n'a jamais vécut….."

Et comment l'aurait-il pu sans âme pour agiter ce cercueil de chair ? S'il avait comprit juste, toutes les âmes atlantes étaient emprisonnées… ils n'était plus que quatre âmes libres….

"- Et Elizabeth ?"

"- …..Van, le jumeau de Mu était très gros…Quand il est né, son placenta était mal placé, lorsqu'il est né, la grosse artère a été déchirée et le placenta arraché en même temps…Lizie…Elle est morte vidée de son sang en quelques secondes…."

Un sanglot échappa au pope.

"- Tout ce sang…. Elle est devenue blême en quelques secondes…Elle n'a même pas eut le temps de voir Mu…Et elle est morte comme ça, comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on souffle…Même avec mes pouvoirs, ça a été trop rapide…je n'ai rien pu faire…"

Et depuis la naissance de Mu, il s'en voulait.

Kanon hésita.

"- Shion… la photo…. Vous étés tous les trois dessus…heureux…."

Shion resta silencieux encore un moment.

"- Ce n'est pas Mu sur la photo n'est ce pas ?"

Le pope secoua la tête.

"- Non… C'est son frère aîné… Kiren…. Il est mort alors qu'il avait quelques semaines…"

"- Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ?"

"- …. Il est mort dans son sommeil….il a arrêté de respirer…"

Kanon serra très fort Shion dans ses bras.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son amant puisse avoir autant souffert.

"- …. Et tu as fait de Mu un chevalier…."

"- Je n'ai pas eut le choix."

"- Je comprends…."

####

Kanon n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit.

Pour que Shion puisse récupérer comme il en avait besoin, il avait surveillé Atla comme le lait sur le feu toute la nuit après avoir épuisé son amant dans tous les sens.

Shion avait été particulièrement demandeur de sa force la nuit précédente. Si les jeux de dominance avec le bélier ne gênaient jamais le Marinas, ceux de la nuit passée l'avaient laissés mal à l'aise. Shion s'était totalement abandonné à lui tout en exigeant une brutalité que malgré son caractère un peu…. Fantasque, le jeune gémeau n'était pas habitué à imposer à quelqu'un. Alors a un homme comme Shion…. Il regrettait les marques de morsures qu'il avait laissé sur le corps musclé, les griffures et les bleus… pourtant, c'étaient ce que Shion avait exigé de lui…Et pour lui complaire, il avait accepté… Jamais aucun simple amant n'aurait obtenu ça de lui.

Il soupira.

Il devait accepter et se rendre a l'évidence… Mais il se refusait encore à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Shion bougea contre lui.  
>Le pope se nicha contre son épaule avant d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

Le regard presque clair, il se redressa.

"- Shion…"

"- Je suis désolé pour hier soir…"

Kanon secoua la tête.

"- Tu en avais besoin… je vais préparer de quoi déjeuner pendant que tu t'occupes du bébé. Ensuite…"

"- Ensuite, je veux vérifier quelques choses aux archives. Si j'ai raison, nous dormirons à Agharta ce soir.

Le dragon des mers haussa un sourcil.

"- Agharta ?"

"- La capitale de l'Atlantide… Ce qu'il en reste tout au moins…"

Le marinas n'insista pas. En silence, il quitta son amant pour le laisser seul. Shion ne lui avait rien dit, mais il sentait son besoin de solitude.

####

Les archives étaient comme toutes les archives du monde… poussiéreuses, froides, ternes… mais elles étaient aussi le seul endroit ou Shion pouvait espérer trouver des informations. Il y avait longtemps que son peuple ne conservait plus d'autres archives sur papier que les quelques lignes griffonnées par les Maîtres de Jamir. Toutes les autres étaient gardées dans les pierres de vie… Mais il n'y avait plus rien pour les lire…Ni personne pour apprendre au pope comment faire.

Avec un soupir, maintenant seul, il prit le plus ancien rouleau.

L'encre était délavée par endroit, presque illisible.

Le premier texte avait… plus de cinq milles ans !

Déesse…

Avec une boule dans la gorge, il se mit à lire.

_~ Ere Koryn, cent onzième révolution ~_

_Le prince est mort au combat. L'empereur son père se désespère. Son état de santé décline chaque jour davantage. Les guérisseurs ne savent plus comment le sauver. Nous allons perdre l'un de nos plus grands empereurs à cause de cette guerre contre ces créatures inférieures que sont les humains._

_~ Ere Erios, première révolution ~_

_L'empereur est mort. Sans fils pour lui succéder, c'est le premier fils de son frère cadet, le prince Erios, qui a ceint la couronne. Les dieux nous ont peut-être favorisés finalement. C'est un grand chef de guerre mais surtout un grand bâtisseur ! Il ne faut pas le perdre._

_~ Ere Erios, soixante quatrième révolution~_

_La Capitale n'a jamais été aussi belle ! L'Empereur a demandé aux Savants de trouver quelque chose de mieux que nos archives de parchemins pour conserver la connaissance. L'un des fils de l'empereur a découvert le pouvoir des pierres étoiles qui garnissent à foison les galeries les plus profondes de la capitale. Elles réagissent positivement à nos dons mentaux._

_~Ere Erios, soixante neuvième révolution._

_Le prince Katan est mort en travaillant sur les pierres étoiles. L'une d'elle, trop chargée de pouvoir, a explosée. L'empereur a pleuré longuement sa mort. Depuis, il garde au col la dernière pierre qui n'a pas éclaté. Il dit qu'elle lui parle parfois…Je crains qu'il ne soit fou_

_~Ere Lator, cinquième révolution._

_L'Empereur est totalement fou, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Personne ne sait d'où vient sa folie mais elle a commencé très tôt. Alors encore enfançon, il disait que la Pierre de Katan et la Pierre d'Erios, deux trésors impériaux, lui parlaient. Les pierres étoiles ont été interdite d'exploitation depuis deux cent révolutions et je comprends pourquoi._

_~Ere Lator, vingtième révolution_

_Le Cathédrale est finie._

_Personne ne comprend ce que veut en fait l'empereur. Il a déposé les deux pierres dans la petite forêt qu'il a exigé de faire pousser sous la coupole de verre. Très vite, les branches des arbres se sont mises à s'agiter d'un vent intérieur. Lator persiste à dire que ce sont les empereurs Katan et Erios qui nous parlent du passé. Je commence à le croire._

_~Ere Veni, première révolution._

_Le prince a assassiné son père lorsqu'il a voulu égorger son petit fils pour nourrir l'une de ces pierres maudites. La pierre que tenait l'empereur a changé de couleur et s'est mise à pulser. Tous les doués de la capitale entendent sa voix qui vient de la pierre. Veni l'a mit dans la Cathédrale… ils chantent tous les trois à présent… Erios, Katan et Lator._

_~Ere Veni, cent quarante huitième révolution._

_L'empereur est mourant. La fièvre qui a ravagé Agharta l'a atteint à son tour. Des décisions ont été prises lorsque les savants ont commencé à mourir… Des pierres ont été extraites et placées sur le corps de chaque mourrant. Comme Veni l'espérait, l'esprit de chaque décédé est venu rejoindre les empereurs dans la Cathédrale… Nous avons perdu des centaines d'Atlantes, mais leurs esprits et leurs connaissances ont été préservés… Notre race a frôlé l'extinction mais nous avons de quoi continuer._

_~Ere Mordal, première révolution._

_Le convoi de Vautours a quitté la chambre de l'empereur pour récupérer sa Pierre de Vie sur son corps encore chaud. Si on laisse la pierre refroidir avec le corps, il a toujours le risque que l'esprit ne puisse survivre et retourne dans le corps mort. Les Vautours ont faillit perdre notre vénéré Empereur Lelan. Sa chute de cheval était imprévue ! Heureusement qu'il a survécut jusqu'à son retour au palais. Mordal, son fils a décidé qu'un tel risque ne pouvait plus être prit. Les Guérisseurs doivent trouver un moyen de placer chaque pierre sur chaque noble et de l'y laisser. _

_~Ere Mordal, trente septième révolution_

_Les convois de Vautours se succèdent pour la Cathédrale. Chaque famille s'enorgueillit à présent, quelque soit sont rang, de pouvoir donner d'elle-même lorsqu'un membre de sa famille meurt. Chaque enfant reçoit une pierre de vie le jour de ces six ans. _

_~Ere Kira, quatre vingt troisième révolution_

_Notre nombre diminue à chaque génération. Heureusement que la Cathédrale est encore là pour nous aider. Sans elle, je ne sais comment nous ferions… Chaque génération, les ventres des femmes se remplissent plus largement. Pourtant, de plus en plus d'enfants naissent morts nés. Je ne comprends pas._

_~Ere Kira, Cent cinquante cinquième révolution._

_Nos deux princes ont quitté Agharta pour rejoindre un domaine externe en échange de femmes fertiles qui ont déjà donné la vie. Nous DEVONS survivre ! J'espère que Sage et Hakurei rempliront autant de ventre possible dans ce domaine lointain._

_~Ere Tarin, cinquième révolution._

_Nous sommes maudits. Nous avons jeté les bases de notre propre destruction. Et l'empereur ne veut pas comprendre. Il faut détruire toutes les pierres ! Il faut cesser d'implanter les enfants! Il faut détruire la Cathédrale ! Bientôt, les seules âmes atlantes qu'il restera seront celles, libres, de ceux des nôtres qui auront fuit et celles, prisonnières, de tous ceux qui depuis des siècles sont prélevé et enfermés dans la cathédrale… Suis-je le seul à entendre leurs cris ?_

Shion reposa le dernier fragment de parchemin.

C'était, écrit noir sur blanc, de la main même d'Atla sur les dernières lignes, les réponses a ses questions.  
>Sans qu'il le veuille, ses doigts se portèrent à sa nuque.<p>

Il frémit.

Il sentait encore la cicatrice de la pierre que Hakurei lui avait implantée dans la peau.

S'il comprenait bien, Les âmes de Sage et son maître n'avaient pas été emmenés à la Cathédrale… Elles étaient fortes… Les deux hommes étaient morts aux Enfers… Ils y étaient sans doute restés.

Un sourire incrédule apparut sur les lèvres du pope.  
>Mu….Sage….<br>Kiki…. Hakurei ?

Ho déesse…

Un rire sans amusement lui échappa.

Son peuple mourrait de sa propre main oui….

Et lui seul pouvait faire quelque chose.

Kanon s'approcha de lui. Shion avait lu sans interruption depuis le petit déjeuner qui reposait encore près de lui, intact.

"- Shion ?"

"- Il faut que Kiki et Mu viennent ici…."

Le marinas hocha lentement la tête.

Sur sa hanche, le regard d'Atla transperçait l'autre Atlante jusqu'à l'âme.


	3. Chapter 3 : Soleil Bleu

Cathédrale

Chapitre 3 : Soleil Bleu

Le soleil s'était levé sur Jamir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kanon avait prit le temps de le regarder se lever.

A l'intérieur de la tour, deux étages plus haut, Shion dormait encore.  
>Dans les bras du Marinas, Atla regardait autour de lui avec calme et tranquillité tout en vidant lentement le biberon que Kanon tenait dans une main.<p>

Assit sur un rocher, Kanon soupira.

Les révélations de son amant la veille au soir l'avait largement ébranlé.

Même si Shion avait le corps d'un jeune homme de vingt ans, Kanon l'avait toujours vu comme un vieux fou. L'idée était affectueuse dans son esprit. Tendre même. Et un peu possessive.

Toutefois, apprendre soudain qu'il avait été marié, qu'il avait eut des enfants, mettait en perspective la réalité de la durée de vie de l'Atlante. Shion avait eut un enfant qui aurait été a peine plus jeune que lui s'il avait vécut. Bizarrement, savoir que Shion était présent lors de la précédente guerre sainte le chargeait moins d'années que de savoir qu'il avait un enfant dans la vingtaine.  
>C'était ridicule mais….<p>

Il y avait de la jalousie dedans surtout, il fallait le reconnaître.  
>Savoir que Mu était son enfant affirmait que Shion avait eut une vie avant de rencontrer Kanon. Et si l'espagnol en grande tenue sur le mur de sa chambre restait un fantôme du passé, l'existence même de Mu prouvait que Shion avait pu aimer avant lui.<p>

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Le spectre acide de la jalousie lui agrippait l'estomac et refusait de le lâcher.

Il soupira.

"- Je suis ridicule hein ? Je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir eut une vie avant moi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on s'était promis quoi que ce soit, n'est ce pas ?"

Atla le fixa avec calme.

Le bébé était toujours calme.

Un pale sourire un peu triste se remit a jouer sur les lèvres de Kanon.

Un autre spectre commençait à se profiler avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Il le connaissait de longue date, mais avoir vu Shion dans une telle détresse la veille l'avait fait ressurgir de toutes ses forces.

Il lui fallait l'avouer. Sa jalousie n'était que la preuve la plus évidente d'un mot qui commençait par un A et finissait par un R. un mot qu'il s'était bien juré de ne jamais employer et de ne jamais ressentir….Et voila qu'un vieux fou a la vie trop longue l'avait attaché à lui a cause de ca.

Il grinça des dents un moment.

Arriverait-il à le dire un jour ?

Il soupira une fois de plus.  
>Il l'avait accepté. Maintenant…<p>

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres en voyant Shion s'appuyer au balcon de la tour. Qui d'autre que ce vieux fou pourrait-il le contrôler lui, le pirate un peu taré ? Même s'il s'était calmé, il sentait toujours au fond de son âme la brûlure du mal. Elle le piquait régulièrement, lui donnant des envies de violences qui n'appartenaient plus a son jumeau. Là ou son frère était doux, lui était d'une rare brutalité. Qui d'autre qu'un homme deux fois centenaire pour le retenir et le contrôler ?

Il se figea.

Le contrôler ? Vraiment ? Le voulait-il ? Où en avait-il simplement besoin….

"- Kanon ? Rentre, tu vas attraper froid."

La question se dissous d'elle-même lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était déjà debout et en train de marcher vers la tour. Son âme s'apaisait d'elle-même près du vieux bélier.

"- Je sais que je l'aime, bout de chou… arriverais-je jamais a lui dire ?"

Atla posa une main sur la bouche de Kanon, un sourire aux lèvres.

#####

Assit devant une tasse de thé salé au beurre, Shion semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Comme toujours, Kanon avait refusé l'affreux mélange sortit des enfers pour le remplacer par un café fort à décorner un bœuf par la seule augmentation de pression artérielle après consommation.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait son am….son compagnon.

Il l'inquiétait.

Shion était un calme. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi abattu, à la limite de la catatonie.

"- Tu as prévenu Mu et Kiki que leur présence était nécessaire ?"

Shion sursauta avant de hocher la tête.

"- Oui… ils seront là en fin de journée."

"- Bien…."

Le silence s'étira entre les deux hommes, juste rompu par les petits bruits d'Atla qui s'ennuyait comme un yack mort.

"- Shion…. Tu vas dire a Mu qui il est pour toi ?"

Cette fois, le pope tressaillit visiblement.

"- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"- Shion…."

"- Il a vécut jusque là sans savoir que je suis son père. Comment prendra-t-il maintenant de le savoir ?"

"- Comme un chevalier qui reconnaîtra qu'il a moins souffert de ne pas savoir ?"

"- …."

"- Sérieusement Shion. C'est ton fils. Il est né ici, il y a vécut. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il est ton enfant."

"- Et que son âme est celle de mon père ?"

Kanon resta saisit

"- Tu es sur ?"

"- Je t'ai résumé les journaux…. Il n'y a plus que quatre âmes Atlantes libres. La mienne, celle de Mu qui fut Sage, Kiki qui fut Hakurei et Atla qui fut…Atla….."

"- …. Ce dernier élément est à garder sous silence, en effet. Je te l'accorde. Mais il finira par le savoir lui-même."

"- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui dirait."

Le sujet blessant visiblement son compagnon, Kanon passa a autre chose.

"- Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire ?"

Le pope se laissa aller en arrière dans les coussins de son siège.

"- Il nous faut aller à Agharta. De là….." Il soupira."Nous serons en danger permanant. Si des pierres étoiles sont encore vierges dans la ville, elle nous sentiront."

Kanon renifla, un peu amusé.

"- Et quoi ? Elles vont se dresser sur leurs petites pattes musclées pour venir vous manger pendant votre sommeil ?"

Le sourire railleur du général des mers fondit quelque peu devant le regard lugubre de son compagnon.

"- Elles nous appelleront… C'est comme ca qu'elles ont fait ouvrir le coffre à Atla. Elles nous appelleront. Et si nous leur répondons, elles nous tueront parce qu'elles seront affamées…. "

Shion se leva soudain.

"- Je vais faire le tour du domaine."

Kanon hocha la tête.

Il comprenait le besoin de solitude du pope.

######

Shion avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait après plus d'une heure à fouiner dans la Tour et ses alentours.

Il ne voulait pas que Kanon sache ce qu'il allait faire. Le marinas ne pourrait que s'inquiéter et l'atlante avait déjà assez peur tout seul de ce qu'il allait faire pour qu'on ne l'aide pas a angoisser, merci beaucoup.

C'est donc une dague en obsidienne dans une main et un poulet dans l'autre qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la montagne jusqu'à un petit temple malingre mais encore en bon état.

Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se pèle de froid pendant des heures !

Il commença par allumer une bonne flambée, referma les tentures de jonc du petit temple pour préserver la chaleur qui l'emplissait rapidement puis prépara son sacrifice.

Il en connaissait le déroulé même s'il ne l'avait jamais pratiqué. Normalement, jamais il n'aurait du le faire. Mais la situation était telle qu'il ne la pratiquait pas en temps que Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna mais en tant que Shion, Ancien d'Agharta.

La nuance était subtile et artificielle mais réelle.

Il jeta de l'encens dans le foyer puis diverses branches qui exsudèrent des relents de bouquets garnis autour de lui. Une folle envie de bœuf bourguignon le prit soudain.

Amusé, il égorgea le poulet et répandit son sang sur les braises avant de le vider et de jeter également les abats dans le feu. Il garda quand même le foie et le cœur ainsi que les reins.

Avec l'aisance de l'habitude, il coupa le tout, ajouta du pain et du lait ainsi que d'autres aromes puis remplis le ventre de la bête qu'il enveloppa de jonc et mit sous les braises.

Autant ne pas gâcher la nourriture et cuisinier, il savait faire.

"- Je pourrais en avoir un bout quand se sera cuit ?"

Shion se raidit une seconde en sentant le cosmos infernal emplir le petit temple.

Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

Et se figea.

Rigide dans son surplis, Eaque le fixait avec un rien de froideur…et d'envie dans les yeux aussi….

Yeux que Shion du baisser.

Le spectre devant lui n'atteignait pas le mètre au garrot.

Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres.

"- Seigneur Eaque."

"- Grand pope Shion…."

L'homme et l'enfant d'environ 3 ans se dévisagèrent un moment.

Malgré les manières rigides du mini Juge, Shion voyait l'impatience toute enfantine sous le surplis. Si le cosmos appartenait à un adulte, le Juge devant lui était bel et bien un tout petit enfant.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore un moment puis, comme s'ils s'étaient consultés, Shion lui tendit les bras au même moment ou Eaque lui tendit les siens.

Très vite, le petit se retrouva le pouce dans la bouche, niché dans le giron du pope, comme n'importe quel enfant en quête d'un câlin.

"- Oserais-je poser la question ?"

Le bambin retira le pouce de son bec avec un bruit de bouteille de rouge qu'on débouche.

"- Nous sommes tous morts mais les enfers ont besoin de nous pour fonctionner. Alors Hadès nous à rappeler. Mais comme nos corps étaient totalement détruits, il n'a pas pu faire mieux que de nous rappeler dans ses corps de bébé. Et je peux t'assurer que faire cohabiter un adulte avec des réflexes et des besoins d'enfant, c'est dur."

"- Je vois ca."

Eaque jeta un regard noir au Pope qui se transforma bien vite en ronron de satisfaction lorsque Shion le berça comme un tout petit.

"- Tu triches, Shion."

"- Je sais, mais ose dire que tu n'aimes pas."

Le Juge lui tira la langue.

"- Le pire ca a été les couches en attendant que nos sphincters finissent de se développer."

"- j'imagine."

"- Non et c'est mieux pour toi. Mais tu n'en as pas appelé aux Enfers pour tailler le bout de gras ni pour me faire un câlin. Alors que veux tu Pope d'Athéna qui se fera taper sur les doigts par sa patronne pour m'avoir appelé."

"- c'est Shion, Ancien d'Agharta qui en appel a toi."

"- Empereur."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Empereur. Tu es Empereur d'Agharta, Shion. Par défaut, certes, mais le peu de sang bleu que tu as dans les veines par ton père Sage qui était prince de sang est suffisant. Tu es l'Empereur d'un Empire mort, certes, mais Empereur quand même."

Le pope en resta comme deux ronds de flanc un instant avant de se reprendre.

"- je rajouterais ca sur mes cartes de visite. Bref. La Cathédrale et le Pierres Etoiles, ca te parle ?"

Le petit dans les bras de Shion se raidit pendant qu'une formidable colère passait sur ses traits.

"- Cette abomination ? Evidement que je connais ! Cette monstruosité, cette horreur, cette…"

"- Chose que je veux détruire et rendre la liberté aux âmes de mon peuple. Peux-tu m'aider ?"

Stupéfait, Eaque fixa longuement le pope…non… l'empereur des Atlantes dans les yeux.

"- Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu veux faire ?"

"- Je veux libérer les miens…"

"- Même si ca signifie la mort définitive de tout ce qui a été la civilisation Atlante ?"

"- Une civilisation n'existe que par ses membres, Eaque… Nous ne sommes plus que quatre. Nous ne sommes plus rien…"

Le Juge hocha la tête.

"- Je veux juste que les miens connaissent le repos… Je veux juste réparer ce que mes ancêtres ont commis." Souffla doucement Shion en serrant l'enfant contre lui comme s'il avait été un simple petit garçon.

Eaque se serra machinalement un peu plus dans les bras accueillant du pope.

Shion n'avait jamais eut l'âme d'un guerrier. Il était un meneur, un chef…un père… pas un combattant. Athéna n'aurait pu le mieux placer comme Chef du Sanctuaire. Mais le Juge savait que cette partie de la vie de Shion arrivait à son terme.

"- Et si tu les libères, que feras-tu ?"

"- ….Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Leurs âmes se réincarneront, cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais les Atlantes renaîtront de leurs cendres. Les âmes atlantes sont fortes, trop pour se dissoudre dans la masse humaine. Comment crois-tu qu'Atla ai pu naître de parents humains ?"

"- ….Il me faudra alors courir le monde pour les trouver… Ce ne sera guère plus difficile que de trouver des apprentis."

"- Shion…. Tu ne te rends pas compte. Ils seront des centaines très vite. Tu ne pourras pas a la fois les chercher, t'en occuper et gérer le sanctuaire."

Le pope se figea soudain.

Le regard clair et calme du Juge le transperça jusqu'à l'âme.

"- Aucune pope ne dure aussi longtemps, Shion… Il est temps que tu quittes tes fonctions et tu le sais…. Je ne t'ai pas appelé Empereur par hasard….Si tu décide de libéré ton peuple, tu te devras a eux et non plus a Athéna. Tu as fait appel a moi en tant qu'Atlante et non en tant que serviteur d'Athéna….."

"- ….Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de changer aussi intégralement mon existence."

"- Agharta t'appelle, Shion. Tu le sais depuis des décennies. C'est pour ca que tu as toujours fuit Jamir. Parce que l'appel est plus fort ici."

Shion baissa les yeux en soupirant.  
>Comment refuser l'évidence ?<p>

"- Et qui me remplacera ?"

"- Cela, c'est à toi d'en décider. Mais je lis dans ton cœur que tu sais déjà à qui tu vas offrir la place."

Shion foudroya le bambin du regard.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Ne fais pas ca, spectre, ou je te donne la fessée."

Le gosse se figea une seconde de peur avant de se remettre.

"- Hé ! T'as pas le droit !"

L'atlante renifla.

"- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Eaque… Comment vais-je les aider ?"

"- Tu le sais déjà. Détruit la Cathédrale. Détruis les pierres. Elles sont ce qui garde les âmes ici bas… Quand ce sera fait… ils seront libres…. Et reviendrons vers toi."

Le mini juge sauta des genoux du pope.

"- Je dois rentrer maintenant…"

"- Prends le poulet. Il doit être cuit maintenant."

Une lueur gourmande apparue dans les yeux d'Eaque.

"- Merci !"

"- De rien. La prochaine fois que tu passes, je te ferais des gâteaux."

"- OUAIIII ! Heu… hum…. Enfin bref….

Shion éclata de rire devant la mine penaude du juge.

#####

Mu posa ses affaires sur son lit.

Il avait retrouvé avec une joie d'enfant la chambre qui avait été la sienne depuis qu'il venait à Jamir.  
>Cette fois pourtant, son grand lit serait moins confort.<p>

Il devrait le partager avec Saga après tout…Mais partager quoique ce soit avec Saga n'était pas un problème…

Kiki aussi avait retrouvé sa chambre.

Kanon était en train d'installer Shaka également.

Pourquoi la Vierge avait-il exigé de venir…. Mu n'en savait rien, mais il n'allait pas aller contre les instincts de son vieil ami.

Si Shaka pensait être nécessaire ici, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

"- Tout le monde est bien installé ?"

"- Oui, merci Kanon…."

Mu trouvait toujours adorable de voir le jumeau de son amant avec un bébé dans les bras. Ca lui faisait se languir de l'époque où Kiki n'était qu'un bébé lui-même.

"- Où est Shion ?"

"- Il a été faire quelques petites vérifications autour de la tour, il ne devrait pas tarder à….d'ailleurs le voila."

Shion engloba les deux jeunes Atlantes et les trois humains du regard.

"- Kiki, Mu….J'ai beaucoup de choses a vous dire. Mais avant tout…. Mu, viens avec moi."

Un peu perplexe devant le ton de son maître, Mu le suivit jusqu'à une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"- Je n'avais jamais vu cette pièce…"

"- je l'avais condamné quand je suis partit avec toi pour le Sanctuaire."

Shion s'assit sur le lit.

Il prit la photo de la table de chevet et la donna a Mu.

"- ….C'est la photo de tes parents et de ton grand frère, Mu…."

Le jeune bélier la prit, les mains tremblantes.

Il craignait de comprendre.

"- ….Vous êtes mon père ?"

Shion se contenta de hocher la tête.


End file.
